Field of Invention
This invention relates to the general field of cleaning, specifically, devices for holding or parking hollow-handle, liquid-soap-filled dish washing scrubbers during non-use.
Description of Prior Art
There are many brands of liquid-soap-filled scrubbers for dish washing currently on the market. The most common brands have a hollow handle for receiving concentrated soap, with a sponge type scrubbing element attached to one end of the handle and a screw cap on the opposite end. The hollow handle is in restricted fluid communication with the sponge of the scrubbing element.
The scrubbing element usually consists of a rectangular porous sponge having an open, box-like plastic attaching frame bonded to one face of the sponge. The end of the hollow handle opposite the screw cap flattens and widens so as to mate with the inside floor of the attaching frame. A catch feature on the two side walls of the attaching frame releasably locks the scrubbing element to the handle.
A small hole or orifice in the mating wall of the hollow handle provides fluid communication with the porous sponge. This orifice is purposely small in diameter, in the order of 1 to 2 mm, to limit the volume of soap that can flow to the sponge. The scrubber is used by partially filling the hollow handle with concentrated liquid soap. Thus during use, when the handle is elevated above the scrubbing element, soap gravity-feeds into the porous sponge. The flow stops when the soap in the handle is lowered.
Some models of scrubbers have a flat surface along the the back of their handle, opposite the scrubbing element. This forces the user to awkwardly lay the scrubber upside down onto this flat back surface in order to elevate the scrubbing element, so soap cannot seep into the sponge. Balancing the scrubber on its back of its handle requires extra effort and dexterity especially on some models where the flat area is either very narrow or nonexistent. Consequently, most scrubbers are often laid down without much thought and may allow the soap to continue flowing into the sponge, even when the scrubber is not in use. This is because there is usually no place designated to park the scrubber.
The most severe problem by far, however, is that copious sudsy fluids are created with each use of these scrubbers when water combines with concentrated soap in the sponge. These fluid suds continue to flow effusively from the sponge and form messy puddles on counters regardless of how the sponger is laid. This resulting messy puddling is one of the most objectionable aspects of these scrubbers; to the point that some users squeeze the suds from the sponge after use. Often the soapy suds also coat the handle, making it very unpleasant to hold.
It is obvious therefore, that the suds and fluids flowing effusively after each use alone create most of the messy puddling. This problem remains the main disadvantage in use of these scrubbers, regardless of how effective the method for preventing seepage of the concentrated soap into the sponge between use may be or how or where the scrubber is laid down. Because there is no obvious place designated for holding or parking the scrubber when it is not in use, so often it is simply laid down anywhere in an uncontrollable fashion. Hence, the dripping water-soap fluids create a puddle wherever it is laid. Some users attempt to avoid this problem by placing the scrubber in a dish, hoping to contain the messy puddling that occurs.
These problems exist because there are no suitable auxiliary devices commercially available that both position the scrubber so sudsy fluids created with each use can drain away neatly and elevate the scrubbing element above the liquid soap. The messiness associated with using these scrubbers is so undesirable that it is the primary reason many discontinue their purchase and use altogether.
While there are other various types of racks or holders in prior art, none are disclosed which are designed specifically for holding and positioning hollowhandle liquid soap filled scrubbers to solve the problems described in the foregoing. For example; Odbert U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,873 is designed to hold loose, unattached sponge pieces or dishcloths. Sohn U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,257 includes a holder designed specifically to nest an electric-motorized pot scrubber, unsuitable for the purpose of holding hollow handle liquid-soap-filled dish scrubbers. Colquitt U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,198 is a specialized rack for the use by artists to hold the specific contour of airbrush bottles, not remotely related to soap filled, dish-washing scrubbers. Takacs U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,623 is a rack for hanging paint brushes in cleaning fluids and is not applicable. There are also many types of shower caddy holding devices such as; Emery U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,289,927, 5,348,168 and 5,014,860 and by Munoz U.S. Pat. No. Des 376,941, none of which are suitable.
Hence, none of these disclosed devices are suitable for positioning the scrubber in a physical attitude that: allow the sudsy fluids to drain away only into the kitchen sink for proper disposal after each use; keep the soap from seeping into the sponge; allow the handle to be unrestrictedly available for the user's grasp in a ready-to-use position; are mountable to provide a designated location for convenient and easy access to the user. This invention accomplishes all these functions.